Hello Konoha!
by narusasu3194
Summary: Naruto's A Celebrity! Who gets our Sasuke fired and has to right his wrong for his fans! But will a public chore turn into romance?.... and will Naruto get on Sasuke's Protective best friend, Kiba's goodside? NaruSasu! YAOI!


Hey Again! NaruSasu Goodness For All! :3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

* * *

'hello Konoha !! Today, we have an interview with Uzumaki Naruto, the blue eyed, blonde haired 18 year old movie star !! WooHoo !!'

The said movie star waved into the camera.

'hey everyone'

'okay so, Naruto, what's new with yourself?'

'well, we started filming last week for my new movie, which I will star in along with Nara Shikamaru and its being directed by Tsunade , my agent Iruka was contacted by her and she personally asked for me to be the star' Naruto smiled.

'wow, being personally picked by _The_ best director for decades, you must be pretty excited?'

'of corse, this movie will take me from the Antarctic to the Caribbean. Explosions, big fight scenes, this is gonna be a blockbuster alright'

'now, we recently received a shocking clip of you. Would you care to explain what happened?'

'uh, what clip would you be on about?'

**CLIP**

'' **excuse me? '' a person that couldn't be indentified as a boy nor girl almost yelled.**

'' **cant you do anything right? I asked for a NON-caffeine latte, and what do you bring me? A caffeine one !! '' the blonde actor yelled. **

'' **number one, I just WORK at this hotel, number two, I am not your servant and number three, that latte was for my friend, not you '' **

'' **I will see to it that you are fired, mark my words girl-'**

'' **GIRL?! I'M A BOY YOU JACKASS !! '' **

'' **seriously? Geez, with long hair, curves and everything I thought you were a girl '' he sneered.**

'**right, whatever, but .... **_**please**_** dont tell my boss. I seriously need this job '' the boy insisted.**

'' **too bad. Just get your daddy to buy you your car '' Naruto shrugged.**

'' **I haven't got any parents buttwipe !! '' **

'' **aw well. They probably couldn't handle a horrible diva anyways-''**

**END CLIP **

Naruto's eyes widened.

'we were told that you did go ahead and had his boss fire him '' the reporter said.

'uh .... it was simply a misunderstanding' Naruto tried.

'so you apologised and got his job back?'

'well, I didn't get his job back-BUT I did invite him to come with me on a few film sets !!'

'wow !! but we need to know, will you lose your temper with this innocent, lonely, young teenager?'

'what?! No !! in fact, if all goes to plan, he will be my new best friend !!'

**Scene change**

'.... did you know your going on a few film sets with Uzumaki Naruto?' Kiba asked.

'.... no. There is no way in hell I would go with that jackass anyway' Sasuke growled.

'WHAT ?! are you serious ?! why the hell not ?!'

'well, maybe it was because he lost me my ONLY job and hope of going to university?!'

'' .... oh. Well maybe if you go with him, you will get noticed and you could be asked to star in movies or maybe become a model-'

'lets be realistic for a moment is it Kiba?'

'well I am. Being seen with a celebrity with that much attention-'

'you have to be good looking to be an actor or a model Kiba' Sasuke sighed.

Now, it was Kiba's turn to sigh. 'you dont get it do you Sas?'

'what are you on about Kiba?'

'your _beautiful._ All you need is a bit of self confidence Sasuke. You could easily become a model if you tried-'

'did you just call me beautiful?'

'yeah why?'

'I'm a _guy_!! Why do I have to keep reminding everyone of that ?!' Sasuke yelled in frustration.

'.... well maybe it's because your barely 5"2 .... have more curves than any model, long, thick black hair, jet black onyx eyes, real feminine face, no hair on your legs, chest, under your arms, butt, face-'

'how the hell do you know I have no hair on my ass ?!'

'we live together Sas, I've seen you naked and you could be a nude model if you wanted-'

'shut. Up.'

'shutting up' Kiba smiled.

The next day

_Knock knock _

'Sas, get the dooooooooor!!' Kiba yelled from his bedroom.

'ngh, you!!' Sasuke moaned into his pillow, hoping to go back to sleep. His room being next to Kiba's room he didn't really have to shout to be heard.

Grumbling, knowing Sasuke wouldn't get up to open the door, he got up and scratched his butt as he opened his door, glancing around the apartment. As soon as you step out of Kiba's door you were in the living room, then there was the kitchenette and the door. Stumbling over past the sofa and cursing when he stumped his toe first on the kitchen stools, then on the little dining table before finally making his way to the door of his apartment. Swinging it open he glared at the blonde actor.  
'what?!' Kiba growled.

'uh, hey. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm looking for the kid who worked in the hotel' Naruto grinned, taking off his glasses and showing his crystal blue eyes.

Waking up a little more, the name registered in Kiba's mind. 'oh, your looking for the '' horrible diva?'' the one who lost his job and _only_ hope of university? That boy?'

'uh yeah' Naruto chuckled nervously. Kiba eyed him before smiling. 'the door to the right'

'_heh heh .. waking Sasuke up is like asking to have something thrown at you' _Kiba sniggered to himself as he shut the door after him.

Nodding Naruto walked into said room. The first thing that Naruto thought upon entering the room was something like:  
_'wow, seriously, I thought he would be a neat freak, but I see empty water bottles, clothes thrown on the floor, books, books, books .... books. Drawings, oh, he's good at drawing .... uh .. wow, photos of him and his friends, wow. Very veeeeeery photogenic .... shit what size is he in clothes? There tiny....'_ and Naruto continued to sort through and pick up the clothes, Sasuke stirred again.

'_hm, those jeans must be very nice on him .... cute butt-'_

'AAGGHHHH !! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING THROUGH MY CLOTHERS!!' Naruto yelled in surprise as he dropped the jeans and turned to face Sasuke who was sitting up in the double bed.

'oh, good. Your awake' Naruto coughed. Sitting on the edge of the bed he sighed as Sasuke inched further away, pulling the blankets up over his chest. 'although you have nice stuff, I'm gonna take you shopping for a new wardrobe then we can talk about getting you packed and ready for the flight tonight' Naruto said. Unfortunately for Sasuke, his sleepy mind was confused easily, resulting in a confused look which made Naruto want to instantly hug him and go 'aw!!' but he managed to restrain himself from doing so.

After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke shook his head. 'what's wrong with my clothes?'

'nothing really, I bet you would look good in anything, but we need some designer labels on you. If your seen with a label then that fashion designer will start inviting you to parties and giving you stuff to wear in public' Naruto explained.

'but I'm not a celebrity'

'not yet, when your seen with me I think you'll pick up some fans. Maybe even a modelling contract or something' a thud was heard outside Sasuke's room, then cursing, followed by the door opening.

'see!! I told you Sas!! He even said you have a chance at being a model!!' Kiba grinned.

'yeah, you should try out for some model work' Naruto nodded.

'uh, that's okay, I'm not model material' Sasuke said, shaking his head.

'yeah you are. Anyway, sorry but Sasuke's not going anywhere without me' Kiba said, crossing his arms and suddenly giving off a protective aura. 'I'm not letting him be taken advantage of by celebrities. I promised to keep him safe and that's what I intend to do'

'so your gonna come too yeah?' Naruto asked.

'yeah' Kiba grinned. The grin disappeared and he narrowed his eyes. 'but I'm keeping my eye on you'

'Kiba' Sasuke sighed. 'now, everyone outta my room!'

____________________________________________

Erm, yeah i wrote this a while ago. Should I continue or leave it and upload some NaruSasu Mpreg?

Lemme Know!

NaruSasu3194


End file.
